Life after life, Love after love
by ImagiRaine14
Summary: Theirs was a love that started in one lifetime and grew to defy the laws of heaven like no human nor angel ever did. R
1. Images

A/N: Angel Sanctuary is the brainchild of Kaori Yuki. This is my first AS fic that I'm really planning to continue so please read it and tell me how it is… By the way, this is no mary sue guyz... just want to clear things up... Enjoy!

* * *

Setsuna found himself surrounded by a thick mist. He started to make his way out of the fog, groping and squinting until at last he stepped out of the misty maze and gazed at the forest in front if him. Puzzled, he felt his feet move forward until he found himself deep into the forest.

"Setsuna…" a voice called

The boy tried to locate the voice but its as if the voice had come from everywhere. Stiffly he stood until he heard it again, but it was calling another name and it made his blood freeze.

"Alexiel…"

Setsuna shivered, but something inside him stirred. Once again he felt himself walking involuntarily. He could hear splashing water far off. Into the forest, through the thin mist he walked, knowing in himself that somewhere in that thick mass of green and white lies the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Alexiel…" The voice called again. Setsuna began walking faster.

"Setsuna…"

"Who are you? Where are you!" He demanded. The voice let out a giggle

"You know where I am sister. Lead your messiah to me."

Setsuna's brows furrowed in confusion but his heart began beating faster and he started to run.

"What the fuck's happening here? Where am I going?" he thought as he darted through the forest.

"Setsuna… Alexiel… Setsuna…" The voice teased over and over.

He tried to shout a loud "Who are you?" but the words that ca,e out from his mouth were a barely audible, "I'm coming Yvanejielle"

His feet continued going until he came to a complete stop… At the edge of a cliff with a rushing river below.

"So this is heaven…"

* * *

Young lucifel stared at the girl in front of him. She has red hair like that of Michael's the only catch is that her hair seems to be on fire when touched by the light.

"Hi there lil angel." She greeted, smiling at him.

"This is my first look at this place. Isn't it great?" The girl stretched.

"You know, you're such a beautiful child." She grinned, ruffling his hair. Lucifel continued to stare.

"What's your name?" he didn't answer.

"Hmmmm… Let me guess, are you Lucifel twin brother of Michael?" she grinned again, tossing her hair aside.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Lucifel-chan. I need to fly away now Asshiah is waiting. Bye!"

Lucifel stared as she turned around, opening her magnificent wings and slowly flew away.

* * *

"What now?" He thought, looking at the violent waves below.

As if an answer, wings unfolded behind him and he rose from the ground and crossed to the other side. At last, as his feet touched the ground, the wings disappeared. He looked back to the other side, then forward. It's another woodland, a misty forest just like the one on the other side.

"Yvanejielle where are you?" Setsuna said.

"I'm here Setsuna… Sister…" the voice replied, now closer.

Setsuna again broke into a run, tearing into the forest. He noticed that as he went deeper, the light surrounding him brightened. Again, his heartbeat quickened as he felt that he's near the owner of the mysterious voice. When he stopped, the light around him was blinding, but through it he could see a light, a golden light shining even brighter

"Hello… I'm so glad to see you again…"

* * *

"Hey Mudou wake up!"

Setsuna woke with a start after receiving a ruthless whack on the head.

"What do you want Cunningham?" H eglared.

"You're wanted at the president's office." His classmate grinned,

"Presiden'ts Office? What for?" he asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you got yourself into another deep trouble recently… Or is it because of your affair with your sister? That case's not completely closed is it?" Setsuna had to summon all of his power to prevent himself from jumping at Cunningham.He marched out of the room and down the corridor to the hall, his mind pre-occupied with the reason for him being summoned to the president's office to even ponder on his dream.

"Mr. Mudou, the president's waiting for you inside." The secretary informed him.

"Where in hell could he be anyway?" Setsuna thought.

After a soft knock, Setsuna opened the door and walked inside. He was mildly surprised to see that the president has a visitor that seems to be expecting him as well as the said man smield to him as he entered,

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes. Have a seat please."

Setsuna sat down a chair a few feet from the other man. Their eyes met and again, the man gave a smile.

"Mr. Mudou, I want you to meet Mr. Millar Trace. He wishes to have a word with you." Setsuna blinked at the man.

"Mr. Mudou, you do know that your school will be host to the violin concert of Ms. Alaine Windsor. She wished to spend the remaining weeks of practice in this school and she had chosen you and Mr. Kira Sakuya to accompany her during her stay here." Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Me? But!" He exclaimed.

"No buts Mr. Mudou. You and Mr. Kira will be escorting Ms. Windsor during her stay here and throughout the concert." The rpesident glared. Setsuna glared back.

"Excuse me, but where is Mr. Kira?" the visitor asked kindly.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, Mr. Kira failed to attent school today." The rpesident said.

"Sempai's absent?" Setsuna asked himself.

"If there's nothing more to discuss I believe Mr. Mudou can now come with me?"

"Wait, me going with you? Where?" Setsuna asked.

"Ro meet Ms. Alaine Windsor of course."

* * *

Kira stretched in the sofa after chucking out his spent cigar. He lazily grabbed the remote control and turned off the tv cursing silently all the channel he knows. He got up that morning with a terrible hang-over that lasted for almost half a day.

"Damn those beer…" he muttered.

"And that dream…"

With a yawn, he groped inside him pocket for another pack of cigar and grinned as he found one. He intently stared at the smoke winding up to the ceiling as he puffed. Slowly, his eyelids lowered as the stick fell to the floor.

* * *

Everything around him evaporated into another place, a place Kira knoew too well. A place where he dwelled before.

"You have the guts to follow me puny angel…" A girl said turning around to face him.

"Well, I was mistaken, it was no ordinary cherubim. What the hell do you want Lucifel?"

Lucifel stared hard a t the girl in front of him. She ahs flowing red hair, burning violet eyes and a beautiful face he knew he had met before.

"I don't know what you got from following me around, but rest assured…" she pulled out a transparent sword and pointed it at his chest.

"The next time I see that famed beautiful and cold face of yours, or even a feather from your wings, heaven will lose its Morning Star. Remember that, Lucifel-sama…" With a glare, she opened her wings, turned around hastily and flew away.

* * *

Kira groggily opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him. He sat up, ran his hand through his hair with a troubled face. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a can of beer from the fridge.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked himself as he opened the can and drained it.

"It's been a long time since I alst saw that face…" he thought as he stared at the empty can.

"Yvanejirielle…" he muttered softly, his strong grip crushing the can in his hands.

The ringing of the phone in the living room jerked him to reality. He threw the can and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Sakuya? Packed your bags and meet me at the police station. And bring your passport." His father said in the other line.

"What?" Kira shot back but the line went dead.

"What the hell…" he said, his heartbeat starting to rise as he dashed to his room.

* * *

"Here we are Mr. Mudou." Milalrd Trace said as the stopped in front of a huge gate.

"You live in this place!" he asked, surprised as the gate opened after the man flashed a card in front of a sensor.

"Come on…" he smiled at Setsuna as they stopped inside the estate.

Setsuna walked in awe through the patio and in the house. It was a place of elegance, everywhere he turned to look there is something magnificent, an antique furniture, a stunning mural, a century old statue.

"This palce can be a typical nuthouse for you, but please, feel at home." The man smiled at him.

The two walked slowly along corridors and climbed stairs until they stopped in front of a structure that looked like a door. It was a huge circular piece of wood fitted into two huge columns

. Setsuna could hear a faint sound of music form the other side.

"Alaine, I need to talk to you…"

The music stopped abruptly. Millard Trace turned to Setsuna and whispered, "Step back". Setsuna obeyed, confused but it wasn't long when he understood. With a low whirring sound, the circular door turned in its place ina clockwise motion three times before it swung forward, like a door of a vault revealing a circular entryway covered by thick drapes.

"Shit." Setsuna thought.

"Come on." Millard said, pulling aside the curtain.

"I'm here with Mr. Setsuna Mudou Alaine." Milalrd said to a girl who sat on a divan, bending over a violin case on her lap.

Setsuna stared as the looked at their direction. She smiled at them as she walked.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Mudou, I'm Alaine Windsor. I'm sorry if my request is hard but please bear with me." She said melodiously, offering a hand.

Setsuna took it in his, not sure on what to do. Alaine withdrew hers, still smiling. Setsuna felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself.

"Uncle Millard, please prepare a snack for Mr. Mudou…" the man nodded bad left.

* * *

A/N: Ooookkkkaaaaaayyyyy…. First chap finished. Please feel free to tell me what you think about this (I know this sucks…). Niweiz, Merry Xmas guys! 


	2. Yvanejielle

Kira groaned to himself as the pilot announced take-off. He couldn't believe that he got worried when his father phoned him telling him to pack his bags, passport and head to the police station, only to find out that his father is dragging him all the way to Okinawa to visit a relative who's going to get married.

"Who in hell is this relative we're visiting anyway?" He asked his father.

"An auntie of yours. It's her second wedding and I'm a principal sponsor." Kira rolled his eyes.

"Great... And what am I? Flower boy?" he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Millard Trace placed down the tray on the table in front of Alaine and Setsuna. The girl smiled and motioned for Setsuna to eat and the boy obeyed.

"Mr. Mudou, is it okay if I tag along with you in your school? I mean, I need to know the whole school well. You see, I want to know the area where I will play, and I want to know where can I practice. I sure hope it's okay with you." she said, tossing her vlack her aside.

Setsuna listened to her. If it were any random guy, he would've yelled right then and there that he's not a tour guide, but with her, he just nodded and sipped the iced tea from his glass.

"Just call me Setsuna okay? Mr. Mudou sounds like I'm an old guy already." He said.

"Okay, then call me Alaine. I really don't enjoy the whole "Ms. Windsor" thing. I feel like I'm 80 instead of 18." She laughed.

After a while, the two slipped into a lively conversation, not minding the time. When Millard Trace entered again, to check on the two, Alaine turned to him for a question.

"Uncle, where is Mr. Kira? I know I chose Mr…" she shook her head and smiled apologetically at Setsuna who grinned at her.

"Setsuna, and Mr. Kira to assist me, but only Setsuna's here…"

"According to the president, Mr. Kira was absent from his class. But the president promised to inform him of his task as soon as he arrives in school." The girl nodded

"Okay thanks." Milalrd smiled and left.

"Excuse me, is he your uncle?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah. But not by blood. It's really a long story, but all I can tell you is that Uncle Millard was the one who took care of me ever since I was a child. He's an artist too, a very good one. Some of the murals you saw in this house were made by him." Sertsuna nodded.

"By the way, do you know something about Mr. Sakuya Kira?" Setsuna blinked.

"Kira-sempai?" then he proceeded with telling her _almost_ _everything_ he knew.

"Sounds like an interesting guy. You know, he reminds me of a friend I met long ago, from where I lived before." She smiled.

"And speaking of Kira-sempai, I wonder how he is right now…"

* * *

Kira coughed as he choked on the smoke from his cigar. He had been smoking in the room given to him in her aunt's house.

"Shit." He cursed, covering his mouth with one hand.

Just as he looked out the window, big, heavy drops of rain started to fall. He looked at the drops splattering the glass and dancing on the ground as his mind wandered far.

* * *

Lucifel saw a cloaked figure running towards him. By the looks of it, whoever was under the cloak must either be wounded, weak, or maybe even drunk. Lucifel continued watching until he got bored. Surely it's just a random angel fooling around. But as he turned around, in his peripheral vision he saw something that made him stay.

"Those wings!" he exclaimed to himself

He watched as the wings fluttered and the body moved upward. He noted that the angel can't maintain the flight as if weights were pulling it down.

"What're you going to do now?" he suddenly thought t ohimself

To his astonishment, the angel let out a powerful klaura and shot upwards in a sudden flap of wings.

"That kind of aura, she must be a high ranking angel…"

He watched as the angel triumphantly soared. But as it was hovering him, the angel stopped in mid-air and fell downwards, as if someone from the ground pulled the angel down with a powerful jerk.

"Dammit…"

The angel raised a pair of sleeves and examined the arms beneath it. Lucifel looked hard but saw nothing on those arms, contrary to what the angel had seen.

"Damn these chains to hell!"

The angel slowly got up, and this time, face to face with lucifel, he was able to confirm his guess about the face beneath the hood.

"L-lucifel! You again…" she exclaimed, her violet eyes widening.

"Damn my luck…" she breathed as gold light enveloped her and disappeared.

"How did she…"

Lucifel shook his head and turned to leave, but a gleaming object from where the angel was standing caught his eye. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a necklace with a chain made of gold and its pendant is some kind of a gem, a red gem framed inn gold. He turned it on the other side and saw an engraved name on the frame.

"Yvanejielle…" he muttered under his breath, sliding the necklace into his pocket.

* * *

Setsuna glanced at his watch, and stared unbelievingly at the time.

"The time! Shit! Sara must be waiting for me already!"

Unconsciously he got up and almost knocked the plate in front of him.

"Is there anything wrong Setsuna?" Alaine asked, surprised.

"N-nothing. I really had a wonderful time here but I really have to go…" he said hastily, not sure if he said the right parting words.

"I understand. I'll call uncle Trace to drive you back." She said, pulling out a phone.

"Sara.." Setsuna's mind started to panic.

"Come on Setsuna, looks like I'll be the one driving you home."

* * *

"So this is Sakuya already? He's grown so much!" Kira's aunt said after hugging him.

Kira retreated to a couch away from his father and relatives. His father, with such a great effort got him to go down the living room and join in the family gathering. Now, he's just trying to keep his mind into something, something worthy to think about. After a while, he found the best topic.

"Yva-"

"Angel!"

Kira jumped in his seat, startled. He looked at the direction of his family and saw that they were fussing over someone. Shaking his head, he returned to his musings. But…

"Sakuya, come here." He heard his father call.

Grudgingly, and with a glare, Kira complied, walking ever so slowly to the others, their smile seems to insult his very being.

"Angel, he is Sakuya, a cousin of yours" his aunt said with pride.

Kira looked at the girl in front of him, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground at what he saw. Angel, his cousin has fiery red hair that was set in a high ponytail, amethyst eyes. She caught him staring and for a few seconds, their eyes locked.

"I'll be going to my room mom, dad." She said, after breaking the eye contact with Kira.

"Pleased to meet you uncle, Kira." She said, bowing to them.

"It.. it can't be… Yvanejielle…" Kira said to himself as he watched Angel walked out the door.

* * *

"Here we are." Alaine said as the school gate came into view.

As the car slowed down, he saw Sara waiting by the gate with a furious look on her face. When she stopped, Setsuna immediately jumped out.

"Bye." Alaine said as the door slammed shut.

"Man, that guy really is in a hurry." She chuckled.

* * *

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you've forgotten our date again?" Sara shouted with blazing eyes.

"Sorry. It just slipped my mind besides…" Setsuna didn't know how to explain.

"And whose car's that?" She pointed to Alain'es car which is now driving out of sight.

"Too long a story. Come on…" he said putting his arms on her shoulder and lead her away.

"But…" Sara started, but Setsuna's smile stopped her.

"Fine." She smiled back.

* * *

"It can't be…" Kira breathed, still thinking about his cousin.

"I'm going to my room…" He said then stood up unceremoniously.

To his astonishment, he saw Angel on the other side of the door, after he opened it. Her eyes once again locked with his.

"Excuse me…" she said finally.

Silence…

"Sakuya…"

Kira mentally slapped himself as he found that he was still blocking the way. Muttering an apology, he stepped aside to let her in before proceeding with his walk.

* * *

Lucifel sat contemplating the information he received. Apparently, no one knows Yvanejielle. That no one had ever seen or heard her. He held the necklace in his hand and stared t it. He had seen her thrice, and he's damn sure that there really is an angel named Yvaenjielle., and the key to it is the necklace he holds. Fpr sure the owner, whoever she really is will be looking for it. He felt his eyelids grow heavier and decided to close them, clutching the necklace in is hands.

"We meet again Lucifel." He barely heard the voice.

But as he felt something moving, his eyes shot open and saw the girl beside him, her hands in his, prying the necklace loose.

"Lucifel give that to me!" she glared.  
"Who are you?" came his cold voice.

"Haven't you seen the pendant's other side?" she said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Something tells me you're not going to let go of that damn necklace until I answer your question. Fine, you win." She sighed, letting go of her hold.

"I am Yvanejielle. Residing in one of the higher levels of heaven"

"Where exactly. And what is your rank?"

"I-I really don't know. I'm living inside a huge place with only my guardians with me. They don't tell me much about heaven, nor Asshiah. They just let me mind my own business as long as I don't go out of bounds which I usually did. I believe we've met thrice already during my escapades." She smiled.

"But they soon got smarter. They fitted chains to my chains and feet so that whenever I go out of "my" layer of heaven without their permission, the chains will get heavier, and they will know where to pick me up." She smiled wryly. Lucifel remembered the day when he found the necklace.

"Why?" he found himself asking her.

"Hm? They told me no one should ever see me, ever. That I only belong to that place, that all I know about heaven and Asshiah is enough. Hell. I felt like I'm a prisoner there. So you really can't blame me if I runaway sometimes." She smiled again, silence followed.

During the whole conversation, Lucifel found himself multitasking, his brain processing the words said by the angel and at the same time his eyes studying her features. Lucifel finally extended his hand to give her the necklace. With a smile, she received it.

"Thanks." She said, holding his hands in hers as she knelt to the floor.

Lucifel was surprised by the gesture, but even more surprised as he felt a sudden surge of warmth coming out from the girl's hands.

"Everyone says you're an empty vessel, cold, lifeless. But why do I feel warmth? Why is it that your heart beats in a rhythm contrary to what they say To what you portray?" his eyes widened as the comforting heat reached his heart. Yvanejielle stood up.

"Thanks again for returning this, Lucifel-sama." she smiled, and then disappeared.

* * *

That night, Setsuna dreamt of being with Sara, the two of them running happily across a field of lilies. Setsuna looked at Sara and smiled, his sister did the same. The two continued their game of chase. Setsuna caught up with her and the two fell on the soft grass. The boy smiled again as he brushed off the locks of hair from her face.

"I love you, Setsuna." Sara whispered.

Setsuna leaned down to her, but even before their lips touched, Setsuna felt the ground shake. In an instant, a strong wind blew, Sara's gone and a thick mist clouded everything. Setsuna started to run. Before he knew it, he was going through the same dream he had last night, only that it was happening faster. At last, he found himself on the same spot where his dream ended.

"I'm here now Yvanejielle." Setsuna said but it was a woman's voice that came out of his mouth.

"Alexiel…"

Startled, Setsuna saw a misty figure step out of him, it's as if it came from his own body, long dark hair, a pair of wings, and a third, astral one.

"It can't be… you…" he thought.

The angel looked back at him and smiled. Then he felt a strong jerk behind him and he was plunged to total darkness.

Setsuna sat up, cold sweat trickling down from his brow, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Sorry 'bout that dream. I didn't mean that dream to wake you up like that."

* * *

Kira walked out of the kitchen, cursing the fridge for no having beer in it. Just as he passed the living room, he found his aunt talking to Angel.

"But…" he heard Angel reason out, but was cut when his aunt waved him to the room.

"Just in time, come here Sakuya." Kira rolled his eyes before stalking to the room.

"Sakuya, can you accompany Angel to the designer? She's scheduled for fitting her gown for the wedding. And maybe you can find one that'll suit you."

"Mom, I can go by myself!" Angel protested.

"I know Angel, but you can't be too careful nowadays. Besides, you and your cousin can chat."

After little more persuasions, Kira found himself in a car with his cousin. Angel sat on the passenger seat while he seated himself at the backseat.

"Comfortable there?" the driver asked. Kira nodded.

At arriving at the designer's house, Kira was surprised at the treatment the assistants gave his cousin. As the two sat waiting for Angel's dress to be brought to her, another client cam in, and at seeing Angel, went to her to have her picture taken. But before he could ask her the reason for all the fussing, the designer came in and handed the dress to her.

"Wait a sec." Angel said as she went inside a room.

* * *

Setsuna stared unbelievingly at the angel in front of him. She was smiling as she sat down on the bed, tossing her crimson hair.

"I really didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just want to see you."

"Alexiel you mean." Setsuna glared, sensing her meaning.

"Frankly, yes and I…" Setsuna sighed.

"Go away. " he grumbled, laying down again and pulled the blanket over is head.

"Setsuna…" the angel sighed.

Setsuna feigned sleep, waiting for the angel to depart.

"This must be a dream…" he muttered to himself.

"Unfortunately for you, no, you are wide awake and I can prove that…" the angel said as she pulled the blanket away and pinched him hard on the cheeks.

"Ouch! Whaddya do that for?" he glared, touching his cheek.

"Just to convince you that you're not dreaming!" the angel said, amused.

"You angels suck." He muttered, letting himself fall to the mattress  
"And you're not an angel?"

"No! I'm Setsuna and not Alexiel, got that! Set-su-na… Obviously Setsuna and Alexiel doesn't sound the same! So it'll be better for you to go back to where you came from and let me have a decent sleep." He said, rolling to his side.

"Could you at least let me finish what I was saying earlier?"

Setsuna didn't budge. Yvanejielle rolled her eyes and waited a few more seconds and when he didn't paid any attention to him, roughly turned him to face her and bent over him.

"Now, do I have your attention Set-chan?"

"I said I wanted to see Alexiel, and I already did as what you've seen in your dream, and now, who I want to see is her messiah, a.k.a. you." Setsuna wasn't able to answer. Yvanejielle soon let go of him.

"By the way, I'm Yvanejielle, I am one of Alexiel's friends, and I wish the same for the two of us." She smiled.

"Yeah, right, whatever." The boy mumbled.

"Good! I'll be going now, like you said you need a decent sleep, goodnight Set-chan." She smiled, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Once again, Setsuna sat up,but the angel was gone.

* * *

Kira stared at the surroundings, bored at what's happening. He had been fitted with a tuxedo that he'll wear for the celebration and now all he wanted was to go home, have a stick of cigar or two, a cold beer and sleep. But it seems like her cousin has to fit another dress.

"It's in the dressing room now Angel, come on, try it." The designer grinned.

Kira rolled his eyes when Angel left him. She hasn't talked to him all the while they were waiting making him doubt if she really is Yvanejielle.

"Beautiful! I'm sure the cameras will love you!" came an exclamation.

Kira turned to look at the commotion and stared at his cousin.

"hell…" he muttered to himself.

Angel went out of the dressing room clad in a warrior outfit. Her laid down her made her look exactly like the angel who had been haunting Kira's dreams.

"It can't be, it can't really be…"

"What do you think of it?" At last, Angel spoke to him.

* * *

Kirie walked into the room where Rociel was sleeping. She bent down to look at the sleeping angel and smiled. He looked more beautiful as he slept. But she was taken aback when eyes opened and she saw terror and panic in them.

"Rociel-sama, what's wrong?" she asked.

At the same time, Katan appeared in the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's here…" he muttered. The two angels looked at him in confusion.

"Who's here Rociel-sama?" Kirie asked.

"The lost angel of Etenamenki…" Rociel trembled as he spoke.

* * *

"Arakune, did you feel that?" Kurai said as the two were sitting on top of a building.

"Yes. I thought it was my imagination."

"I know that aura, but it's impossible…"

"It can't be Alexiel's besides, it's much too strong than hers." The other replied.

"It can only come from one angel… She's here, she's alive!" Kurai smiled.

* * *

"The Holy Child of God is alive… She's in Assiah!" Rociel shrieked.

* * *

"Perfect! You really look like a heavenly warrior. A holy child of God!" The designer said, rubbing his hands together.

Kira flinched in his seat. "There's only one angel in heaven called by that name…" he thought as Angel once again disappeared to change.

"Could it really be?"

* * *

"Uncle Millard…" Alaine said, knocking on the wooden door.

The door opened and she saw the man sitting up on a stool, with a canvas in front of him and a desk full of painting paraphernalia.

"What is it Alaine?" he asked.

"I'll be going to the venue of the concert tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." He said.

Alaine approached him and looked at the painting on the canvas. It was just a sketch and barely recognizable

"What's that?"

"Angels meeting. I dreamt of it. And I can't seem to get it out of my mind. As if it's screaming at me to paint it" He said, smiling at the girl.

"Uh. Okay. Tell me when you're finished with it." She smiled and retreated to the door.

"I'll be sleeping now. Bye!"

"Alaine, be careful will tomorrow will you?" the girl nodded.

* * *

"Looks like we have to walk home…" Angel said as they went out of the designer's shop.

"Huh?

"the driver called and said that the car had a problem, he had to take it to an auto shop." But before Kira could answer, a couple of girls who were walking saw them and dashed to his cousin.

"Angel!" the two exclaimed excitedly. His cousin smiled.

"Oh my God, can we have a picture together?" the two girls asked enthusiastically.

"No prob." Came the answer.

"Hey mister, could you take the shot?" one of the girls said, showing a mobile phone to kira.

"What the--- hey!" Kira protested but caught Angel's apologetic smile. He grumbled.

After all the picture takings and the autograph signings, the two resumed their walk home.

"What in the world was that? And what's with the costume? You a celeb or something?" he ask lighting a cigar. The girl shrugged.

"That's nothing. Don't mind them." She smiled.

"Hey, it seems to early to go home, want to have some fun roaming around?" he smirked.

"Why the hell did I thought you'd ask that?" she laughed.

"But yeah sure, why not?"

* * *

A/N: AT last, second chap finished! Sorry if the pacing is a bit slow and it took me ages to update. It was exam week and I had to review my damn subjects, (only to flunk the MAJOR exam.. Waaaaahhhh!). By the way, thanks to **_Mr. Kusanagi_**. I'm editing chap one and I might repost it in time with chap three. I have to split now. See you later everyone! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lucifel's Angel

Kira gazed at the ceiling above him as the smoke from his cigar curling up slowly. He's physically tired but it seems that his inner self doesn't want to sleep. He and Angel roamed around the place chatting all the while. He had found himself at ease with the girl and he somehow knows why. But now, a part of himself screams for sleep while the other wanted to keep his eyes wide open and think.

"Go to sleep Morning Star…" he heard the voice being said at the back of his head.

"I'll just finish this one…" he found himself thinking

Realizing what he had just thought, Kira got up and slapped himself as hard as he could.

"You need to check with a psychiatrist Sakuya…" he muttered to himself.

When at last he finally found himself in the mood for sleep, he pulled the blanket close to hima nd closed his eyes.

"Oyasumi, Lucifel-sama." Now he could swear that he did hear the voice clearly, but his mind failed to process it as he fell asleep.

* * *

Setsuna walked to school that morning with the thought of the mysterious angel still in his head. He was deep in thought that he did not hear the voice calling after him.

"Setsuna!" Alaine called again

When the girl got tired of calling after him, she ran to his side and tapped him at the back.

"Hey!" she smiled as Setsuna turned to look at her, stunned.

"Oh, I-it's you. Hi!"

"Looks like you're doing some very deep thinking." She said, walking beside him.

"Not really."

"Er… If it's okay with you, can you show me where the music room is? I can excuse you from class."

"Why not? And don't bother with the teachers, come on." He grinned, running.

* * *

Lucifel watched as a pair of angels sparred. He was bored out of his wits with the practice fight and could only wish for everything to end. He stared in front of him, his piercing eyes going through the sparring angels…

"I wonder where she is…" he thought unconsciously.

Not a moment later, Lucifel felt a familiar aura nearby. His surroundings slowly shrank into nothing and was replaced by a vision.

"She's outside!" he exclaimed, running off.

"Lucifel-sama where are you going?" one called but Lucifel was already gone.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for er...touring me around the whole school." Alaine laughed as they entered an empty classroom.

"What do you think of the place?" Setsuna asked, panting.

"Great, though I would've appreciated it more if we weren't running away from every personnel, teacher, and student we come across." She grinned.

"Actually, we did that just for fun. But if you'd ask me, I'd hellishly choose to walk right under their dirty nose." He snickered. Alaine shook her head.

" It would've been easier if you let me talk to your teachers." She said matter-of-factly.

"What we did was more exciting." He chimed in.

"Thanks a lot Setsuna, you can go back to class now."

"Hell no!"

"Then, could you stay while I practice? I hope you don't mind me playing." She smiled, opening the violin case she was carrying.

Setsuna shrugged but inwardly slapped himself. He hadn't noticed that Alaine was carrying her violin and they almost ran throughout the whole school at break-neck speed. He stared at her as she prepared her things, she saw him looking and she smiled, he rolled his eyes and looked at the window.

"What in hell's name is happening to me! I can't hellishly like this girl!"

* * *

Lucifel silently landed on his feet. He looked around the place. He's never been here before but he knows where he is.

"Assiah…" he muttered.

Not far from where he is, he saw Yvanejielle sitting on the grass, her back turned to him. Slowly, he walked, miraculously avoiding any sound. But when he was more than a feet from her, she disappeared.

"Lu-ci-fel… You--- are---stupid…" he heard as his view was obstructed by wings.

"What brings you here?" a voice from his side asked.

He looked sideward and saw the angel sitting on his shoulder. He knew it was a trick because he didn't feel any weight on him.

"The joys of having wings…" he groaned to himself.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked, now flying in front of him.

"I saw you…" the girl frowned.

"You felt my aura?" he gave no response.

"You had a vision of me flying off?" still no answer.

Looking incredulously at him, she took off the necklace from her neck and stared hard at it.

"Please let me be wrong…" he heard her mutter.

Watching her closely, she undid the clasp that held the pendant on its chain and held the red stone in front of him. They stood like that for a while before the girl rolled her eyes. Obviously she wanted to give it to him but he didn't budge.

"Just say 'Nanatsusaya' and mean it." She glared.

"Nanatsusaya." Lucifel said, barely audible.

The stone in Yvanejielle's hand glowed, the next thing they knew, it had changed into a seven bladed crystal sword.

"Shit!" Yvaenjielle cursed.

"I knew it… Youangels are nothing but a bunch of winged trouble." she added, turning it back to the pendant again.

The angel held the pendant in one hand and surrounded it with her aura. Lucifel watched hypnotized by everything. When she had finished, she held it away from her then turned to him.

"One more time." She said.

Much to her surprise, Lucifel took the pendant from her. But what was more surprising was that the seven bladed sword instantly appeared in his hands.

"What in the name of hell…" she exclaimed.

"It should only answer to me!" she said, watching as Lucifel examined it.

"Nanatsusaya." She commanded and the sword appeared in her hand.

"I'm very sorry. It seems that some of your aura had gotten into the pendant. It's still in its early stages of creation and not yet perfect. That explains why you could sense my aura. I'll fix everything right away. Sorry."

He continued staring at her, she's a high ranking angel, a rank higher than his but is now apologizing to him like an ordinary angel. A gazelle ran between them which Yvanejielle called.. The creature moved its wings and waited as she flew to her. She evidently took pride in her wings which she always use but he doubt she does it to show off. She had finished petting the gazelle and was now whispering to its ear.

"Go! The grace of the Creatoir is with you!"she waved as the gazelle left.

"By the way, Welcome to Assiah, Morning Star." She grinned.

* * *

Setsuna woke up with a sudden jolt

"You should be back in class now Mr. Mudou!" the teacher spat.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I asked Mr. Mudou to stay, I didn't know…" Alaine started, but the teacher cut her off.

"You don't need to do acover-up Ms. Windsor. Mr. Mudou, back to class… NOW!"

Setsuna rolled his eyes and stood up, shoving the table aside.

"Whatever you say airhead." He muttered.

"See ya later." He snorted, waving at Alaine.

Alaine remained in her position for a while. When she regained her composure, she picked up her violin from the table and prepared to play again when she saw something glistening on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" she thought, picking up the object from the floor.

* * *

Kira was in a super bad mood after he woke up fromanother dreamthat he didn't go down when he was called to dinner and got into another fight with his father regarding the matter. As he sulked in his room, he contented himself with watching through the open window.

Yvanejielle, what do you really want?"

As he looked out again, he saw Angel walking to the house. She somehow sensed his presence as she looked up and smiled at him. And once again, he drifted back to what has been…

* * *

Luciifel looked up at the flying angel above him. She looked down ro him and smiled. Then she flew down and sat beside him.

"Why don't you enjoy Assiah? It's very beautiful. And once the creation's finished, it will be a marvel."

"Who do you like this place so much?" he finally asked.

"Because it's new. Nothing here has been corrupted, unlike heaven. Can't you see how simple this place is? Heaven is brimming with conspiracies, everyone seems to have a hidden agenda. Nothing in heaven's safe anymore." She said, throwing the pendant upwards then catching it again.

"Where are your chains?" he asked, noticing at last that she could move freely.

"The one currently in charge of me took them off. He knows how much I hate the place so he lets me to fly around as long as no one sees me."

"Where's that place?"

"I told you I don't know. I know it sounds pretty stupid but I don't really know. I think they somewhat hid that accursed place. I just will myself out and I find myself somewhere. From there, I find my way around. It's not bad really, it's just that I can't move around so much with all those people fussing over me like I can't find my way to the nearest post."

* * *

Alaine walked out of the school ignoring the boys calling after her. She held her violin case in one hand and the necklace she found in another. She failed to locate Setsuna after class and had given up looking for him after a couple of guys nearly cornered her down the hall.

"Excuse me…" she heard as she felt someone bump her.

"Erhm, sorry for that but I reall am in a hury." A kid with white hair said.

"Hey Kurai wait up!" An orange haired woman called.

Alaine watched until the two were out of sight. She sighed and checked if she still has the necklace before going on her way.

* * *

"Yo, Alexiel!" Kurai shouted with a grin to Setsuna.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing. Hey, have you felt any powerful aura say, last night?"

"No."

"Weird. I'm sure you should have felt that."

"I said no." he asserted.

"But Yvanejielle…" Setsuna flinched.

"Come on Kurai, let's leave him alone." Arakune said, leading her away.

"Whay did you do that?" Kurai glared when they were way out of sight.

"He felt it alright. Didn't you see him flinch when you said Yvanejielle? Wait, who's that angel anyway?"

* * *

Alaine passed by her uncle's workshop and saw him working on another painting.

"How's your day?" he asked from behind the canvas.

"Fine. I enjoyed it a lot." She smiled, walking behind him.

"What's that you have there?" he said, eyeing the necklace.

"Oh this? Setsuna left it. I tried t find him but didn't so I'll be keeping it for a while."

"You better take care of that Alaine." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Hmmm... what could this be?" She smiled, examining it like a jeweler.

"You must take a very good care of it. It might worth more than what it looks like." He said firmly as Alaine sat down on the floor.

"Whatever you say uncle. But personally, I really think it's just a piece of red stone taken out from something.. But it's tough, very hard to break…" she said, rapping it on the floor.

"What the hell, Alaine!" Millard shouted.

"Eh?" she asked innocently.

"That's not yours, remember?" he glared.

"Oh, I forgot." She grinned sheepishly

Alaine sat up and patted the man on the back, he gave her a last, warning look that she returned with a smile.

"Bye unc." She said as she walked to the door, throwing the necklace up and catching it.

"Alaine…" the girl raised her hands and continued walking.

* * *

Kira went down when his boredom became unbearable and when he was sure that no one was there. He was wrong.

"Had enough sulking Sakuya?"

Kira turned around and saw his aunt sitting on the couch, putting down a thick novel. She smiled at him as he entered the living room.

"Don't ever think of opening that. There are no good shows tonight." She smiled.

"Let me get you something." She said and went out even before Kira could object.

The book on the table caught his eye. He picked it up and read the book's back page.

"Nice story. About angels and stuff. By the way, I heard you're a wide reader. Have you come across stories similar to that? I'm fascinated with those celestial beings nowadays." She smiled, offering him a can of soda.

Kira looked intently at her, after some time of self-deliberation, he laid down the book, leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Is this what you want Yvanejielle? Well, whether you like it or not, I'm going to let it all out." He said to himself.

"Yeah. I think I know one story."

* * *

Katan together with Kirie saw Rociel as the latter stared blankly at the opposite wall. Thw two angels approached slowly.

"Ano, Rociel-sama…" Kirie started.

"I can't find her! She's taunting me! I know she's here… But where?" the inorganic angel muttered.

"Who is she?" Katan asked finally.

* * *

"So?" Arakune asked.

"Just like Alexiel, she's more than an angel." Kurai said dreamily.

The princess of Anagura looked at the twilight sky, remembering her friend.

"Like Alexiel, she's a goddess."

* * *

"Yvanejielle?" she asked Kira.

"Yeah, a high ranking angel in heaven, equal to Adam Kadamon." His aunt looed baffled. Kira grinned and then gave a brief background of heaven.

"Uh huh. I think I got them all right."

* * *

"She's endowed with all the power in heaven, all the power an angel can possibly imagine." Rociel said, rage filling his eyes.

"It was said that one day she will come and rule heaven, upon God's orders."

"I know her. I've heard things about her…" Kirie interrupted.

"But there can't be any angel stronger than Rociel-sama…" After hearing this, the inorganic angel let out an ear-piercing shriek.

* * *

"She must be the most powerful angel in heaven. I felt her aura when we first met and it was frightening."

"I heard the legend about her, she's the child of heaven that will purge hell of all things in it. The most perfect creation."

"It's no legend Arakune, I saw her, I met her."

* * *

"The Holy Child of God." Kira muttered

"She's heaven's most prized possession. Her existence spread out but it was turned into a myth."

"Huh? How? An angel that powerful couldn't just have walked around heaven unnoticed."

"That's because no one saw her."

"But why? What did they do, hid her?" Kira nodded.

"Yeah. They hid her alright."

* * *

"She was imprisoned somewhere in heaven. Held in a hidden barracks and guarded by a a fleet of angels."

"Imprisoned? The Holy Child of God was imprisoned?" Kirie asked.

"She was supposed to be kept until her time comes. She was to know nothing of Heaven, Hell or Assiah, and no one should know her."

* * *

"But the problem was, she hated being held like a jack-n-the-box." Kira smirked

"Who wouldn't." his aunt said indignantly.

* * *

"She told me she likes to se everything. That's why she came down."

"Maybe to look around at the place she's to clear up." Arakuna rolled his eyes.

"No. Her eyes told me she's telling the truth. And that's she's enjoying herself."

* * *

"You mean she escaped?"

"Occasionally…" Kira grinned, remembering the girl she saw.

* * *

"Her guards underestimated her. They didn't know that she was flying around heaven when they thought she's in her room." Rociel said between gritted teeth.

"She would will herself out then enjoy the freedom."

* * *

"During one of those times she met her friend." Kurai continued.

"Friend? She told you that?"

"Yeah. She told me she has a friend in hell…"

"Wait what? An angel who is supposed to be locked up all her life has a friend, in hell? A demon?" Arakune spat.

"I don't know. That's what she told me…" Kurai shrugged.

Flashback

" Hey, why are you here again?" Kurai asked.

"I came to look for my friend." She smiled.

"Friend? Down here? Who?"

"An old friend. I heard he's somewhere in this place."

"Where?"

"At the heart of hell."

End of Flashback

* * *

"Lucifer, the King of Hell?" his Aunt exclaimed, Kira flinched.

"Yes, but then he's still called Lucifel." He explained.

"How come she became friends with him?" Kira chuckjled.

"Because they differ in everything."

* * *

Unknown to them, the angel who's the topic of their conversation is currently sitting in a room, the moonlight shining on her beautiful eyes.

"Lucifel… He's the only friend I had outside my place in heaven. " she smiled.

* * *

"She's gentle, kind, warm and innocent. That will be your first impression of her."

"Maybe it's because of her rank, or her mysterious comings and goings, but during the times Lucifel would see her, she always fascinate him."

"In what ways?"

"On how she found happiness in the simplest of things, how she smile all the time, and her views on everything which are always different from his."

* * *

"No matter what I did those days, I always end up meeting Lucifel. And through those meetings I came to be interested in the Morning Star."

"He's always distant, cold, doesn't want any attachment. I always wondered how he could live that way, cold as ice and tough as a rock. Yet I know that there's more to him than meets the eye."

* * *

"He knew that there's a deeper Yvanejielle. And he was determined to know who she really is."

* * *

"And soon enough I found it." The angel's eyes shone brighter.

* * *

"And the time came when she revealed herself to him."

"They set out to discover one another and ended up finding each other." His aunt said.

* * *

Lucifel walked on the grass and looked around. True to what Yvanejielle said, Assiah had become a very beautiful place. Despite the dark sky he could still see how promising the world really was. But he had no time to wander around.

"Yvanejielle, where are you?"

It had been long since he last saw the angel. By now he understood who she really is, the angel destined to rule heaven, the most favored creation, and the most powerful angel. But he doesn't care.

"Why don't you show yourself now?"

He thought about the pendant and the connection it gave. The angel must've done a good job removing his aura from the pendant because the visions had stopped coming.

"But I don't think you cleared it all up."

Yet despite the ceasing of his visions, Lucifel would still find himself preoccupied with thoughts of her.

(A/N: The lyrics are the english translation of Sanctus that I got from into the Blue sky

_Illusionary dreams are Whiter_

Wings scatter To a thousand pieces 

Lucifel heard the voice not far from him. He could discern sadness in the voice and he could identify whose it was..

_The Original Sin Is bloodier_

_The calling voice Farther_

_We fulfill ourselves For that coming day_

At last he found her, sitting on a bed of grass. But another sight seized him. Yvanejielle was not alone. He saw what looked like a pair of feet near her. As he went near, he knew, he saw what was happening.

_The currents breezes Higher_

_Eternity more Sapphire_

With our wandering Memories 

Yvanejielle cradled a bleeding child in her arms. It seems that she's trying to heal the boy's wounds but even Lucifel could see that her attempts were going nowhere.

"Thanks a lot… I'm feeling much better now." The boy said weakly

"That's good." She said.

"But I'm really tired…"

"When you've gained back your strength, you're going to stay here. Do you like this place?" the boy gave a soft nod.

"Here no one will hurt you, you're going to be free.." her voice broke and Lucifel knew she was crying.

"I'm tired…"

"Okay. I understand. You go to sleep so that when you wake up again you'll be able to see the entire place."

"Can you sing for me again?"

_The lake Darkens_

The hymn sings out Pure We waken and Open our eyes 

_Only You_

_Of so Far away,_

It falls to the ground This rose 

Her voice rang throughout the open space. Soon, it trembled and sobs replaced the words. After the last note had faded with the wind, she embraced the child tightly. Lucifel watched as the body was enclosed in light that became thousands of butterflies that flew up to the sky. After a moment, just as he was about to advance…

"What are you doing here Lucifel?" He was shocked as she obviously had known he was standing there and completely ignored him.

He didn't answer her and she didn't care. She stood up, undid the button on her clothes Lucifel watched in confusion as the girl slowly took it off, revealing her garb underneath it. He felt a tremendous surge of aura as Yvanejielle's coat fell down, Her clothes shone and three pairs of wings opened, followed by an astral one.

"Seven wings… She has seven wings...she must stronger than Adam Kadamon…" he said to himself

He had never seen her seventh wing.All this time he was just seeing three pairs of wings, but a seventh one...And he didn't expect her to have that much power. A glint of light flashed and the transparent seven bladed sword appeared in her hand. Lucifel looked at her, she resembled a goddess, her beautiful face hardened by anger, her eyes blazing with fury.

* * *

"But all her glory and grandeur shattered…" Rociel sneered.

"She fell down from grace."

* * *

Lucifel stared at the wreck in front of him. Corpses littered the floor, and at the far end on the room, he saw her, pointing a sword at another.

"Yvanejielle…" Lucifel called, the angel turned to him.

He was surprised to see her features. Her bruning eyes didn't show any signs of ravenous lust for blood. He knew she had a reason for doing such.

"You dare cross my path Morning Star?"

"Stop this nonsense." He said in his old monotone, moving towards her.

Yvanejielle answered with a glare. Lucifel raised his weapon and put it above her sword.

"You're challenging me?"

Lucifel was stared as everything stopped. Yvanejielle had stopped time. She looked at him again.

"If you win, I'll spare that monster." She said, flying away from him.

The two started to fight. Lucifel noted that the girl could move with ease and grace. He also noted that she avoided hitting him, that all she did were defensive move, and that irritated him off.

"What? Pissed off?" she taunted, again avoiding his attack.

It took long before one of them was pinned to the floor.

"You can never win over me, Lucifel-sama." She smirked, getting off him.

Yvanejielle tossed her hair and walked back to her prey. Lucifel stood up and straightened his clothes then looked at her. With a swift motion, he flew towards the angel, grabbed her and pushed her to the wall, his sword lingering close to her throat.

"Is this all because of that Ion?"

"You didn't know what that boy went through… Countless experiments, mistreatments. He had been through hell Luciufel, and it's all because of those men over there." She said, tears strating to fall down hger cheeks.

"It's his fate to be like that…" he answered.

"Fate? Just because he was born like that? Don't give me that crap to digest Lucifel! We are all the same here, why then are you free while that boy is not!" she shouted.

"He's a product of sin…" Lucifel watched as her eyes burned.

"He was born to aunion of two angels Lucifel. If we, angels are the most honored creation how is it that an ion like him, a child of two angels born from love be impure?" Lucifel stared and unconsciously loosened his hold on her.

"It's the law."

"Law? Hell… it's just a piece of shit!" a blast of aura threw him back.

Yvanejielle did not linger to look at him as she returned to her last victim. She didn't know that the guy she was a bout to kill had seized a gun and hid it behind him.

"Yvanejielle." Lucifel called.

She looked back but her vision blurred as she was pulled back. A shot was heard, followed by a muffled yell as she threw a blast to him.

"What…" she thought.

She got up and saw the culprit. Lucifel's weapon was embedded on his chest, and a hole in the wall indicated where her shot went through.

"Oh hell…"

As if waking up in a trance, the angel's features softened, Lucifel watched as her eyes went back to it's crystal shine yet it still reflected the sadness in them.

"I owe you one, Lucifel…" she said, throwing a smile at him.

"Hey, you have a wound… " she added, looking at the blood gushing from his shoulder.

"Serves you right for interfering with my plans." She smiled after she had healed him. And with a sudden golden light, she vanished.

* * *

"Lucifel marveled the angel. He had planned to stop her yet she healed him. She wondered if she was too soft or just plain stupid." Kira laughed

"And what did he do?" his aunt asked, with a small smile.

* * *

"I flew back to Assiah after that. Lucifel killed my last target and saved my life. I don't know why, but I didn't have time to think of such things. I went back to Assiah to do the thing I've been wanting to do for a long time." Yvanejielle said.

* * *

"Lucifel landed on the ground and surveyed the familiar place. The sky was darker than before, and thunder echoed around. It didn't took him long to find the angel. She was crouching on the ground, shaking as rain started to fall. 

"Yvanejielle…" he thought.

He watched as the girl continued to cry. No sound could be heard but her evident shaking told him she was crying uncontrollably. Without thinking twice, two pairs of wings opened and raised them above her, shielding her from the rain.

"Huh?" Yvanejielle looked around and saw him standing there

* * *

"I didn't know what was happening. I was just surprised when it stopped raining where I was sitting but then it's still raining everywhere. And when I looked back, he was there…" she laughed.

"But really… I didn't have any idea why he did that…"

* * *

"I---he didn't have any idea why he did that. He must've wanted to comfort her…"

"And what do you think is the reasonKira?" His aunt asked, a knowing smile dancing on her lips.

"I think… I think he did that because he felt her pain. That at last, he understood her. An understanding that he can't put into words…"

"I know. I think I know what you're talking about." His aunt said in a low voice.

* * *

"At that time, I didn't care if I am the higher angel between the two of us. I was just glad that someone was there for me."

"She stood up, but with head bowed low and eyes downcast. Yet he heard when she said a barely audible 'Thank you.' And again he started to admire the girl. More than ever"

"I just couldn't let him see me cry. I am the highest angel but then I am crying in front of a cherub? No way. That's why I didn't dare look at him. But I was surprised when his hand rested on my head and he slowly pulled it close to him."

"'Just let it all out…' he said and I just broke down. Embarrassing for an angel my rank but I don't hellishly care."

* * *

"And the next thing he knew, he was holding her in his arms tight." Kira said lowly.

* * *

"That was the start of her fall…" Rociel said, madness covered his features.

* * *

Alaine leaned back and raised the necklace to eye level. She had been altering it all this time and now, it's done. The pendant was in a silver frame thathung on along chain. She smield as she laid it down on the table.

"There. Finished." she smiled, clasping and unclasping the lock that held the frame to the pendant.

* * *

A/N: At last finished! Took me more than a month! Sorry but I've been an am still in a tough position. Finals are approaching. By the way, since it is near, I might not be able to upload for a while (I reall am starting to think I'm going through all the levels of hell this finals). Hell….. Hope you guys liked it! Ciao! **_Mr. Kusanagi:_** it's okay. I'm not offended or anything. Peace!

A little trivia... I posted this during our breaktime in school when I'm worrying about that hell-hard exam out prof gave us last time. The class is to demand a re-test and i hope he will approve of it. Anyways, you guys take care! Ja:D


End file.
